chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Ario
Ario is a Mipedian of the Royal Mipedian Army. Appearance Ario is fairly odd sized for a Mipedian. Unlike most of his tribe, Ario is of a somewhat thicker build than the average Mipedian. A striking yellow belly accents this difference in contrast to the green scales covering the rest of his body.Like most Mipedians he wears a loincloth and little else. A large blue emblem is easily seen painted across the center of his chest. Ario is a very strong Mipedian whose unique appearance strikes fear into his enemies. As a Mipedian, Ario resembles a lizard walking upright. His skin is green and his face and tail are reminiscent to the features of a crocodile, with his reptilian heritage underlined by his slithering tongue. Background Information Ario is a member of the Mipedian Royal Guard and serves as protector and defender of the Oasis in the Mipedian Desert. This assignment suits him well, as he hates leaving his homeland. Living under the blistering Mipedian sun is his idea of fulfillment. His extensive training and battle experience have earned him great respect among his fellow Mipedians. Ario is trained in the art of Mugic and is a fierce, tenacious fighter. Ario believes that a strong Attack is the best defense, and most Mipedians agree with him. When he uses his Invisibility Strike and his Dragon Pulse in the Oasis, his enemies never know what hit them. Ario is a master of the Element of Air so beware of desert breezes! When Sobtjek was sent by Prince Mudeenu to the Eye of the Maestrom to offer the yearly mugic to the eye, Ario accompanied him along with Zhade and Ubliqun. Unfortunately, a group of UnderWorlders lead by Zalvar were hellbent on stealing the Mugic, and they nearly succeed until Najarin and a few Chaotic Players came to their aid. In the end, Sobtjek was able to make the sacrifice and calm the Maelstrom lands. During the M'arrillian Invasion, Ario would take part in the search for Owayki and his Warriors, alongside Sobtjek, Vinta, and Dakkamal. When they found Owayki, they came into conflict with Ihun'kalin, who brainwashed Dakkamal and his Acolytes. Ihun'kalin then tried to control Owayki, but was unable to. Sobtjek casted a Melody of Mirage mugic and the group escaped, following Owayki who brought them to were his warriors rested. They brought his warriors back to life and were able to repel the M'arrillian Forces that followed them. Ario would fight in the Battle for the Mipedim Oasis, facing off against Ihun'kalin and his army. Ario is now awaiting the return of Theb-saar, the Mipedian King, at the Mipedim Oasis.[citation needed] Personality and Behaviour How the character behaves and interacts towards other characters, etc. Can be divided into subsections; if appropriate. Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Peyton,Sobjekt Strategies With his Invisibility: Strike 15, Ario deals an additional 15 damage with his first attack. Place Owayki in the back to boost it to 20, a Marquis Darani to bring that up to 25. Give him a Citadel Lodestone and place a Whirling Wail and that will deal 55 damage Card Information Basic Stats Chaotic has a variable stats system, these figures are the official basic stats from the Chaotic website and may not reflect cards or scannables from the TV show or real life. Textbox The Animated Series Breakdown You may add subsections here to describe the creature's involvement in each episode they appear in. Try to combine two parters into a single entry. Card/Scan Copies You may add subsections here to describe significant characters who have ownership of the scans or cards of the creature. Offline/online card owners Gallery Ario1.jpg Ario2.jpg Ario3.jpg Ario5.jpg See also Other articles that may be of interest to people reading this. External links External webpages that may be of interest to people reading this; should be relevant. Category:Mipedian Royals Category:Mipedians Category:Mipedian Warriors Category:Mipedian Creatures Category:Warrior Category:Creatures Category:Creatures With Air Category:Rare Creatures Notes and References